leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Snowdown Showdown
The Snowdown Showdown is a seasonal event to commemorate the Time of Snowdown. Riot Games introduces a few changes to the game and items that are only available in the world of Valoran. They also introduce a few cosmetic changes to the game such as themed skins and discounted runes. Champion Skins Riot Games released 5 new skins for the event in 2009. The first 3 were only available from December 16th through January 6th. The other 2 were limited edition skins which were only available for individual periods. The Riot workshop brought a brand new set of Snowdown Showdown skins in 2010. These Snowdown Showdown skins were only available for a limited time only. Once the Snowdown Showdown ended, these skins were no longer available for purchase in the Store. In 2011, the denizens of Valoran gathered to celebrate the closing of the calendar year in various ways. * 2009 Snowdown Showdown ** ** ** ** (only available from December 23 to December 27) ** (only available from December 31 to January 3) * 2010 Snowdown Showdown ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * 2011 Snowdown Showdown ** ** ** ** * 2012 Snowdown Showdown ** ** ** ** Features s as they appear in the Snowdown Showdown each year.]] * Limited edition Holiday Runes * Some egg-nog tasty editions of your favorite in-game consumables * Merrily festive costumes for your minions * A cold, snowstorm covered version of Summoner's Rift * A joyful new login screen to get you in the mood * A Gifting feature. (Only new purchases. already owned RP, skins, and Champions cannot be gifted) Runes During the 2009 Snowdown Showdown, special holiday runes were released and they were only available from December 16 to January 6. Three of them were Tier 1.5, and three were Tier 2.5. During the 2010 and 2011 Snowdown Showdown, only 4 runes were released. * 2009 Snowdown Showdown ** Mark of the Crippling Candy Cane (Tier 2.5, critical damage) ** Glyph of the Special Stocking (Tier 2.5, cooldown reduction) ** Seal of the Elusive Snowflake (Tier 2.5, dodge chance) ** Mark of the Yuletide Tannenbaum (Tier 1.5, critical chance) ** Glyph of the Gracious Gift (Tier 1.5, AP per level) ** Seal of the Stout Snowman (Tier 1.5, HP per level) * 2010 and 2011 Snowdown Showdown ** Greater Quintessence of Frosty Fortitude - Health ** Greater Quintessence of Sugar Rush - Movement Speed ** Greater Quintessence of the Piercing Present - Magic Penetration ** Greater Quintessence of the Deadly Wreath - Armor Penetration Items The health and mana potions in the item store were replaced by the and . The effect of the potions were identical to their counterparts. Map The Winter Summoner's Rift was replaced with the Snowdown Rift, a seasonal variant that includes many holiday elements. Galleries 2009 Snowdown Showdown File:Nunu WorkshopSkin.jpg|Workshop Nunu File:Tristana EarnestElfSkin.jpg|Earnest Elf Tristana File:Teemo HappyElfSkin.jpg|Happy Elf Teemo File:Nidalee SnowBunnySkin.jpg|Snow Bunny Nidalee File:Zilean OldSaintSkin.jpg|Old St. Zilean File:2009 Snowdown Showdown Banner.png|2009 Snowdown Showdown Banner File:MarkCripplingCandyCane.png|Mark of the Crippling Candy Cane File:MarkYuletideTannenbaum.png|Mark of the Yuletide Tannenbaum File:GlyphSpecialStocking.png|Glyph of the Special Stocking File:GlyphGraciousGift.png|Glyph of the Gracious Gift File:SealElusiveSnowflake.png|Seal of the Elusive Snowflake File:SealStoutSnowman.png|Seal of the Stout Snowman 2010 Snowdown Showdown Sona SilentNightSkin.jpg|Silent Night Sona Shaco NutcrackoSkin.jpg|Nutcracko Poppy RagdollSkin.jpg|Ragdoll Poppy Miss Fortune CandyCaneSkin.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Kog'Maw ReindeerSkin.jpg|Reindeer Kog'Maw Gragas SantaSkin.jpg|Santa Gragas Amumu ReGiftSkin.jpg|Re-Gift Amumu GreaterQuintessenceofthePiercingPresent.png|Greater Quintessence of the Piercing Present GreaterQuintessenceofSugarRush.png|Greater Quintessence of Sugar Rush GreaterQuintessenceofFrostyFortitude.png|Greater Quintessence of Frosty Fortitude GreaterQuintessenceoftheDeadlyWreath.png|Greater Quintessence of the Deadly Wreath Eggnog Health Potion.gif|Eggnog Health Potion Eggnog Mana Potion.gif|Eggnog Mana Potion 2011 Snowdown Showdown Maokai FestiveSkin.jpg|Festive Maokai Heimerdinger SnowmerdingerSkin.jpg|Snowmerdinger LeBlanc MistletoeSkin.jpg|Mistletoe LeBlanc Gangplank ToySoldierSkin.jpg|Toy Soldier Gangplank 2012 Snowdown Showdown Katarina SlayBelleSkin.jpg|Slay Belle Katarina Ziggs SnowDaySkin.jpg|Snow Day Ziggs Veigar BadSantaSkin.jpg|Bad Santa Veiger Fiddlesticks DarkCandySkin.jpg|Dark Candy Fiddlesticks Login Music Category:Snowdown Showdown de:Winterfreuden en:Snowdown Showdown pl:Snowdown Showdown